


Doctor Lafitte

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Three is Company ‘verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom Benny Lafitte/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's been waiting for this roleplay opportunity for years. Cas and Benny make it happen for him.





	Doctor Lafitte

**Author's Note:**

> listen I'm a hoe for d/c/b idk what to say
> 
> huge thank you to [galaxystiel](https://blueeyedangel.co.vu/) ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel)) for beta reading this for me and killing me with your comments :D

_ Thank God for Garth _ , Dean thinks to himself as he parks in the parking lot of Garth’s private clinic. Garth had agreed to lend it to them for the night with the promise that they’d thoroughly clean and bleach every surface they touched. Dean was quick to agree, much to the amusement of his two Doms. He doesn’t care, though. Garth offered them the opportunity to fulfill one of Dean’s most thought about fantasies on a silver platter, no way in hell was he letting that get away from them. 

Taking a deep breath, he shuts the car off and tucks his keys into his pocket. They’ve talked about this scene for a couple of weeks now, mapping everything out beforehand. Role play scenes are more difficult than regular scenes, especially when three people are playing. Still, Dean’s been looking forward to this for a long time and no amount of planning will scare him away. He takes another slow, deep breath through his nose, letting himself sink into the persona he’d created for the night. He steps out of his car, heading into the cute one-story clinic. 

A bell dings above the door as he steps inside, no doubt to alert a nurse or med student of his arrival. A man pokes his head out of what must be the office, smiling at Dean and waving a hand toward the rows of chairs off to the left of the door. 

“Have a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

Dean nods, letting his eyes linger on the man for a moment longer. He’s beautiful. He’s got dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that make Dean just a little weak at the knees, and his  _ voice _ …

He shakes the thoughts away, heading for the nearest chair. He’s here for an appointment, he can’t make it awkward by fantasizing about one of the employees. Besides, he needs to get himself under control before he sees the doctor, especially given the reason for his appointment. 

After what feels like hours, the dark-haired guy who’d greeted Dean finally calls Dean’s name and motions for him to follow. Dean obeys, trailing behind the guy as they head deeper into the building, straight to an examination room. There’s a paper gown on the exam table and a bag for his clothes. 

“I’ll leave you alone to change and then Doctor Lafitte will be in. I’m Cas, his med student. I’ll be just down the hall if you need me, just yell.” 

Dean nods, eyes flickering between the paper gown and Cas. “Will do, thanks.”

Cas closes the exam room door behind him, leaving Dean alone in the cold, impersonal, tile-covered room. Dean’s shaky fingers peel his clothes off layer by layer, folding them neatly before tucking them in the bag. Once he’s down to just his boxers and socks, he unfolds the paper gown and slips it on, shivering as the cold plastic coating the inside of the gown meets his skin. He hops up onto the table, swinging his legs idly while he waits for the doctor. 

He’s not kept waiting long. The door to the exam room swings open to admit a beefy guy about as tall as Dean, complete with cowboy boots and a long, white doctor’s coat swishing around his waist. He’s scruffier than Dean normally likes on a guy, but  _ boy _ does he rock it. 

“Mr. Winchester, nice to meet you. I’m Doctor Lafitte, but feel free to call me Benny.” He offers a hand to Dean, who shakes it while quietly agonizing over how sweaty his palms are. “Are you alright if my medical student sits in? You’re more than welcome to say no.”

Dean’s eyes flicker to where Cas is standing in the doorway. “No, he can sit in, that’s fine.”

Cas smiles at him and steps inside, closing the exam room door behind him. 

“So what seems to be the problem, Mr. Winchester?” Benny asks, rolling a chair over and sitting down across from Dean, setting a file on his lap. 

Dean clears his throat, no doubt flushed all the way up his neck with embarrassment. “I, uh… I’ve been having trouble… y’know.” Dean clears his throat again, motioning toward his dick. 

The doctor raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean frowns, ducking his head for a moment as he takes a steadying breath. “The last few times I’ve brought someone home, I haven’t been able to… get aroused,” Dean mutters, face hot with humiliation. 

“Physically or emotionally?”

“Physically. I can be really into it, but it just… won’t work.”

The doctor hums and Dean notices him jot something into the file on his lap. “Alright, well let’s do some tests and see if we can’t figure out what’s wrong, hm?”

Dean nods, sitting up and crossing his ankles. He lays back against the exam table when Benny instructs him to, nervously pressing his legs together. 

“I’m just going to lift the gown and give you a quick visual inspection if that’s alright? Make sure there’s nothing wrong, at least as far as I can see.”

Dean squirms a bit, clearing his throat. “I still have my boxers on, do you want them off?”

“Please.”

Dean lifts his hips, sliding his boxers off and tossing them on top of the bag containing his clothes, leaning back against the exam table again. He tries to relax but he’s so embarrassed and pent up that it’s not possible.

Benny folds the bottom half of the gown up, letting it rest on Dean’s stomach as he examines Dean’s dick. True to his word, he keeps his hands to himself, which is more than a little disappointing. 

“Looks alright to me. Do you have this problem on your own or just with partners?”

“Just with partners,” Dean mumbles, staring up at the ceiling. He’s far too embarrassed to look at either of the doctors, no matter how hot they are. 

“Well maybe you just haven’t found the right partner yet,” Doctor Lafitte says with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean stares at him with a mixture of horror and arousal, wondering if the doctor is suggesting what Dean thinks he’s suggesting. Dean’s eyes flicker to Castiel in the corner of the room, but the med student looks entirely unfazed. 

“Maybe,” Dean ventures, squirming a bit when he remembers how exposed he is. 

“I’d recommend a prostate exam, just to make sure, but it might be more of a mental barrier than a physical one.”

Dean frowns. “Prostate exam? Isn’t that where you have to…” He wrinkles his nose, holding up a finger. Doctor Lafitte smiles and Dean can just barely make out Castiel snickering in the corner. 

“It is, yes. I promise ya it won’t be painful. It is slightly uncomfortable, but it won’t hurt.”

Dean nods, pushing his gown down to cover himself again. “Okay, whatever you think is best.” 

The doctor smiles, stepping back. “Go ahead and bend over the table and we’ll get it over and done with real quick, promise.”

Dean slides off the table, planting his forearms on it and leaning over so his chest is pressed to the table, his ass shamefully exposed. He hears the snap of a rubber glove somewhere behind him which sends a shiver down his spine. 

“I’m just going to slowly insert a single finger and make sure your prostate feels alright. If you need me to stop at any point, let me know.”

Dean nods, barely repressing a shiver as a cold, wet finger brushes against his hole. Lube? Does the doctor just keep lube on hand? Dean resists the urge to squirm, drawing a deep breath in through his nose. He’s never had anyone even look at his hole during sex, much less finger him. He grits his teeth as Doctor Sexy—Lafitte, Doctor Laffite, stupid brain—gently pushes the tip of his finger against Dean’s hole. It slides in with just a bit of resistance, but it doesn’t hurt. Thankfully Doctor Laffite had been right about that. 

Before Dean can think too deeply about having a finger in his ass, Doctor Lafitte’s finger brushes against something that sends a jolt right up Dean’s spine and has his cock growing hard and heavy between his legs. He just barely bites back the gasp that threatens to spill from his mouth, clenching his hands into tight fists on the table. God, this is embarrassing. 

“Everythin’ feels alright to me, Mr. Winchester,” The doctor says, though his finger continues probing that same spot, very nearly reducing Dean to a puddle of shivering gasps. “It seems like your problem’s disappeared, too. ‘Magine that.”

Dean can practically hear his smirk, but he can’t find it in himself to care at the moment. The guy’s got one finger touching him and Dean’s about ready to blow his load right there. 

“Do ya want me to keep goin’, Mr. Winchester?” Doctor Lafitte asks huskily, a second lubed finger teasing the outer edges of Dean’s hole. 

Dean doesn’t even think twice before moaning out a, “fuck,  _ yes _ .”

A second finger gently pushes into him, this one burning more than the last as Doctor Lafitte’s thick fingers spread Dean’s hole around them. The minute both fingers press against his prostate, Dean’s bites a groan into his arm as he comes onto the floor below him, eyes fluttering closed. His face is flushed, though he can’t tell if it’s from the arousal or the intense embarrassment flooding his system. 

Doctor Lafitte chuckles, though he makes no move to pull his fingers out. “Like I said, you just hadn’t found the right partner.”

Dean worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Doctor Lafitte had gotten him off on purpose, so an advance wouldn’t be unwelcome, right? “I don’t know, Doctor. I think I might need you to prove it.”

Doctor Lafitte chuckles as a third finger probes the outside of Dean’s hole. “I don’t quite think you could handle me, boy.”

Dean shivers, groaning quietly. “I’m sure I could if you showed me how,” he fires back, glancing over at Castiel, still standing in the corner quietly. “You’re invited to the party too, Cas.”

Castiel smirks at him. “You were nervous about having a finger in your ass and now you’re offering yourself to  _ two _ men? I’m impressed.”

Dean shrugs. “When you look as hot as you two do, how can I resist?” He gasps, gripping the table tightly as Doctor Lafitte slips a third finger into him, working him open thoroughly. He clearly knows what he’s doing. 

Far too soon, Doctor Lafitte is removing his fingers and stepping away. Dean risks a look back to find Doctor Lafitte watching him with darkened eyes. It’s all kinds of hot and only makes Dean surer of what he wants. He unties the gown and slides it off, leaving it on the table and hopping up, beckoning Doctor Lafitte forward. He doesn’t waste a minute dragging the doctor’s mouth down to his, moaning against his lips as his beard leaves a delicious burn on Dean’s face. The doctor shifts him until his ass is on the edge of the table, rubbing the considerable bulge in his slacks against Dean. 

“Sure you can handle this, Winchester?”

Dean grunts, biting his lip and rocking against Benny. “I’m sure I can. You gonna take those clothes off?”

Benny smirks, pulling away for a moment to unbutton and unzip his slacks. “Nope. I’ve got patients after you, I don’t have time to undress.” 

Dean bites his lip, watching Benny stroke his own cock. The sight has Dean’s mouth watering, so he glances over at Castiel and beckons him forward. The med student obliges, stepping closer and running a hand through Dean’s hair. Dean drags him into a kiss, gasping as the blunt head of Benny’s cock brushes against his hole. Castiel groans, gripping Dean’s hair and tugging slightly. 

“Look at you, fuck. You open your ass to anyone who offers, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asks with a smirk, biting Dean’s neck gently. Dean gasps, baring his neck as Benny pushes into him.

“Only the pretty ones,” Dean bites back, gripping Castiel’s arm tightly, breathing through the burn of Benny’s cock splitting him open. His brain registers the sound of a zipper being undone, but it isn’t until he turns his head to find Castiel jacking himself that he actually puts together what that means. Groaning softly, Dean leans forward and licks at the tip, grinning when Castiel shivers. “Well come on, Doc, let me blow you.”

Castiel guides his cock into Dean’s mouth, watching with hungry eyes as Dean slowly takes every inch, his hand gripping Dean’s hair tightly as Dean’s nose brushes the wiry hairs at the base of Castiel’s cock. “Fuck, I guess this isn’t your first rodeo, hm?” he asks with a smirk. Dean barely suppresses an eye roll, nearly breaking character at his boyfriend’s stupid pun, but he takes a breath and lets himself sink back into his headspace, moaning around Castiel’s cock as Benny grinds against his prostate. Castiel’s fingers tighten in his hair, so Dean closes his eyes and doubles his efforts to get Castiel off, content to let Benny use him. 

Benny’s thrusts falter a few minutes later, stilling as he comes hot inside Dean with a gasp. Dean shudders through it, eyes fluttering closed as Castiel cups the back of his head and comes in his mouth. Someone wraps a hand around Dean’s cock, though he can’t tell who it is in his blissed-out state. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes for him to come on his own stomach with a breathy groan.

Castiel’s the first one to step away, pulling his softening cock from Dean’s mouth. He grabs a few tissues, wiping the excess spit and cum off Dean’s face, then leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, tongue sweeping into Dean’s mouth without hesitation. Benny returns with a rag, wiping the three of them clean as Castiel strokes a hand through Dean’s hair.

“How’re you feeling, my love?” Castiel asks quietly, smiling softly down at Dean. 

Dean hums happily, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m fucking great, Cas. I promise. That was  _ awesome _ .” Dean turns his attention to Benny, letting his eyes roam the man’s body as he hums appreciatively. “You look  _ great _ as Doctor Sexy,” Dean adds with a grin, laughing when Benny rolls his eyes. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself, then?” Benny asks with a sly grin, handing Dean his clothes. Dean shifts onto wobbly legs, leaning against the exam table as he gets dressed. 

“Dude,  _ so _ hot. We are definitely doing it again, as long as y’all are fine with it.”

Castiel laughs, pulling Dean close and kissing him softly. “Maybe just for special occasions, hm?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean grins and pulls Benny in for a kiss, nodding. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/186087312344/doctor-lafitte-a-deancasbenny-ficpart-two-of) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/739136)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
